Stereo Hearts
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: It's Karaoke Night at Titan's Tower!  and Beastboy has some things to say to a certain bird...  Songfic


_**hey guys!**_

_**So this is another bbrae. Hope you guys like it!**_

_**Oh disclaimer.**_

_**(Clears Throat). I in no way own teen titans, or Stereo hearts by Gym -Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine**_

_**Now….Enjoy!**_

_**Italics our lyrics, bold thinking and everything else is the story!.**_

_My heart's a stereo; it beats for you so listen close._

_Hear my thought's in every note. Oh oh._

Beastboy didn't know what to do. For weeks the emerald prankster had his violet-eyed

Teammate on his mind

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low, this melody was meant for you._

He just wanted her to know how he felt for her.

'**but who am I kidding?'** he thought, **'She'd throw me into the lake if I ever told her how I felt.'**

_So sing along to my stereo._

Beastboy laid back in his bed, hands behind his head listening to the lyrics coming from his radio.

It was some new song by Gym Class Heroes and Adam Levine called Stereo Hearts.

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf_

_Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else_

_If I ask you to scratch my back could you manage that_

_Like it read well, check it Travie, I can manage that_

So far he liked it. It reminded him how when Raven would walk into the room and he'd wonder if she could hear how fast his heart was beating

_Furthermore I apologize for any skipping tracks_

_It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks_

He thought of Terra, and how she broke his heart, and how Raven was there to glue back the pieces of his heart.

_I used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that_

_Causing holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts._

And indeed he was over Terra. Like she once told him 'Things Change…" Which were indeed true, for Raven, now held the jade-changeling's heart

_If I could only find a note to make you understand_

_I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand_

_Keep it stuck inside your head like your favorite tune_

_And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you._

He so desperately wished that he could find a way to let her know how much she meant to him.

How he couldn't live without her.

Suddenly Cyborg burst into Beastboy's room, startling the boy enough that he fell off his top bunk and crashed face first into the floor.

"Ow" the young-teen groaned as he gently rubbed his face.

"Sorry bout' that man." His robotic friend apologized as he helped the changeling off the floor. "I just got great news to tell ya!" Cyborg grinned excitedly

Beastboy shot his friend a questioning look giving him the signal to continue

"After a painstakingly long argument with Robin, The Boy Blunder finally agreed to allow us to have…." Cyborg paused, trying to create a dramatic effect on the news he was about to share with his green friend.

"Dude! Just hurry up and get on with it!" Beastboy whined, obviously annoyed at his friends antics.

Cyborg laughed "Ok, Ok. He…allowed us to….HAVE A KARAOKE NIGHT!"

Beastboy stared at his friend in awe. "Really?"

Cyborg grinned. "Yeah man! So if you got any songs you wanna sing better start practicing if you wanna catch a certain empath's attention."

Cyborg chuckled as his friend blushed and decided he tortured the poor boy enough and decided to leave him to his thoughts.

Beastboy grumbled "Stupid Cyborg." He sat back down on his bed and wondered what to sing.

"**what song will tell raven how I feel?" **He mused to himself.

_My heart's a stereo, It beats for you so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note, Oh oh._

Suddenly Beastboy sat up and turned to his radio still playing Stereo Hearts.

_Make me your radio; turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you so listen close_

_So sing along to my stereo._

Beastboy grinned as mischievously, as a plan formed in his mind.

'**now just to get some help.'**

Cyborg told Beastboy that the Karaoke Night was going to be Friday and Since today was Monday, he had 4 days to get his plan into action

First he visited Cyborg to help him with the plan. Cyborg understanding his friend's situation heartedly agreed.

_Oh oh oh oh to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh So Sing along to my stereo._

Afterwards he visited Robin to make sure that Raven would stay to hear his song, Which Robin also agreed to.

His plan all set, all Beastboy had to do was wait for Friday, and after his song, he would either be with the girl of his dreams or be in the lake

….he was hoping for the first one.

**-4 Days Later-**

The day had finally come. The day he was finally going to confess how he felt for Raven.

_I only pray you never leave me behind (Never Leave Me)_

He prayed she wouldn't hate him afterwards.

_Because good music is so hard to find_

Finally after everyone else (minus raven) went it was his turn.

He nervously walked up the sets of the makeshift stage and grasped the microphone and grasped the microphone pretending they were her hands instead

_I'll take your hand and bring it closer to mine_

He licked his dry lips, and breathed a sigh. Looking at Raven, and spoke, his voice coming out soft and nervous.

"I'd like to dedicate….this song to Raven." At this everyone minus Robin and Cyborg looked shocked. Especially Raven who could only star wide-eyed at the boy.

_Thought love was dead now you're changing my mind._

After taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he began to sing.

_My heart's a stereo_

Everyone couldn't believe how well he could sing, but he didn't care he only had his eyes on Raven.

_It beats for you so listen close._

A projector shot up behind him, going through a slide-show of pictures of Rave, Beastboy and the two of them together, courtesy of cyborg.

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Oh oh._

He thought of how many times he could swear she could read mind, how many times she made him feel better after a bad combat practice or Terra, or when he became the Beast, and how he hoped she could read his mind now, hoping she could understand what he was trying to tell her.

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

He wanted to protect her, he closed his eyes and thought of Malchior and how he broke her heart. Knowing he would never do that to her

_This Melody was meant for you_

_So sing along to my Stereo_

Four words we're left on the projector. In Bold black font the words "I love you Raven" were presented for all the titans to see.

After Beastboy finished he was met with an uproar of applause. But the only one, whose opinion mattered to him, was the violet eyed empath who slowly made her way toward him.

The cheers and applause died down as Raven made her way up to the stage and was now standing face to face with the young titan.

She looked up at him, her face blank

"Is…Is it true?" she asked her mask slowly cracking away.

He smiled softly at her and nodded. Gathering up his courage he said.

"Yes it's true Rae, I…I love you."

After his confession, the young girl's mask shattered, tears coming to her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the boy as she sobbed into his chest.

Beastboy frowned and rubbed her back soothingly, "**I should have known, she'd never like me that way…"** "Raven….I'm sorry."

Raven shook her head and looked up and stared softly into his eyes and blushed before burying her head into his chest again, whispering

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note._

_Oh oh_

She looked up and smiled at him taking his breath away. Just as he was about to respond he found soft lips against his, leaving his mind completely blank.

It felt like heaven to him, and he wanted nothing but to stay like that with her for eternity. But all too fast she pulled away and smiled at him. Whispering into his ear

"you are my radio, you turn up, when I feel low, this melody was meant for you, so sing along to my stereo."

And he smiled back at her and before she could say anything else found her lips being captured by the green boy's.

_Oh oh oh oh to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo._

**End**

**Hey guys I hoped you liked it!**

**Please ReviewXD**


End file.
